Toc-Man brings an NC-17 rated movie to school
Cast * Simon as Toc-Man/Dr. Eggman * Professor as Professor Pac-Man * Young Guy as Woody Woodpecker/Larry the Cucumber/Tails * Kimberly as Ash Ketchum * Eric as Robin/Eric Cartman * Princess as Princess Peach * Susan as Yoshiko Tsushima * Joey as Sonic/Stan Marsh * Paul as Bob the Tomato/Pac-Man * Steven as Syndrome/Professor Pac-Man's angry voice/Plankton Transcript * (June 7th, 2018) * Toc-Man: Well, since tomorrow is Movie Day, i'm going to bring an NC-17 rated movie to school. I'm going to bring Bulletproof on Blu-ray. * (The next day) * (June 8th, 2018) * Professor Pac-Man: Ok, guys, today is Movie Day, if you bring a G rated movie, you get the rest of the year off. If you bring a PG rated movie, you get the rest of the month off. If you bring a PG-13 rated movie, you have been warned. If you bring an R rated movie, you are suspended for the rest of the month. If.. you.. bring.. an.. NC,, -.. 17.. Movie, you.. are.. suspended.. for.. the.. rest.. of.. the.. school.. year.. So, what DVDs did you get? * Woody Woodpecker: I got The Powerpuff Girls Movie on DVD. * Robin: I got Toy Story 2 on DVD. * Professor Pac-Man: Excellent, Robin and Woody Woodpecker, you get the rest of the year off, go to the office to show your DVDs. * Professor Pac-Man: Princess Peach, what DVDs did you get? * Princess Peach: I got Jumanji on DVD. * Professor Pac-Man: Very good, Princess Peach, you get the rest of the month off, go to the office to show your DVDs. * Professor Pac-Man: Ash Ketchum and Yoshiko Tsushima, what DVDs did you get? * Ash: I got Inside Out on DVD. * Yoshiko: I got Jaws on DVD. * Professor Pac-Man: Very good, Ash and Yoshiko, you get the rest of the month off, go to the office to show your DVDs. * Professor Pac-Man: Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh, what DVDs did you get? * Eric Cartman: I got The Avengers on Blu-ray. * Stan Marsh: I got The Simpsons Movie on DVD. * Professor Pac-Man: Um, Eric and Stan, these movies are PG-13, you boys have been warned, please don't bring them again. * Stan Marsh: Ok, we won't bring it again. * Professor Pac-Man: Good, go to the office to show your DVDs. * Professor Pac-Man: Plankton, Bob, and Larry, what DVDs did you get? * Plankton: I got 300 on Blu-ray * Bob: I got BASEketball on Blu-ray. * Larry: I got Kaiju Attack: The Movie on DVD. * Professor Pac-Man: Oh my god! Plankton, Bob, and Larry, you guys are suspended for a month, go to the office now! * Professor Pac-Man: Syndrome and Dr. Eggman, what DVDs did you get? * Syndrome: I got Nightmare on Elm Street on DVD. * Dr. Eggman: I got Knocked Up on DVD. * Professor Pac-Man: No, Syndrome and Dr. Eggman, these movies are rated R, you are suspended for a month, go to the office now! * Professor Pac-Man: And finally, Toc-Man, what DVDs did you get? * Toc-Man: UM! (15x) I.... got....... Bulletproof on Blu-ray. * (B.Y.O.B. by System of a Down plays) * Professor Pac-Man: OH (20x) Toc-Man, that movie is rated NC-17! That's it! Go home right now! * Sonic: Toc-Man, how dare you bring Bulletproof to school, you know that movie is rated NC-17! That's it! * Pac-Man: You're grounded (10x) for 3 years. * Tails: Go to your room now and you'll be forced to watch The Lion King Broadway with Madoka Kaname and her friends and classmates starting tomorrow! * Toc-Man: (crying in Eric Cartman's voice) Category:Toc-Man gets grounded Category:Grounded Videos